


The Two Times Rey Left Her Brother After She Kicked His Ass And The One Time She Didn't

by millies_menagerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Entomophilia, F/M, Other, Sibling Incest, bugfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie
Summary: Rey and Kylo are siblings, there is no doubt about that. They also want to fuck, but it takes a while for them to work out the details, and who exactly will be involved.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Two Times Rey Left Her Brother After She Kicked His Ass And The One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are clear, this story includes both sibling incest and entomophilia/bugfucking (the bug is very large, and sentient, if that makes a difference). If you are not into these things you probably should not read this story. But you do you, I'm not the fic police, just don't complain about it after.
> 
> This story is for @solosiblings on Twitter, the #1 Reylo sibling incest shipper as far as I can tell, based on the prompt "kylo taking his well deserved nap after his own sister defeated him twice" ([see the original Tweet here](https://twitter.com/solosibIings/status/1198652910428704771)). Unfortunately this person doesn't appear to have an AO3 account but I wanted to be sure to credit them with this idea! I added bugs to it because I really like bugs.

There was absolutely no doubt that Rey was Kylo's sister.

Her. A Scavenger. 

His stomach twisted every time he thought of it, even as his dick twitched in his pants.

He'd seen it in her mind during the interrogation on Starkiller. Seen himself, through her infant eyes; ten years old, still living at home, his big dumb ears poking through his hair even more then than they did now.

He remembered her, just barely. He thought she'd died; they all did. She'd fallen ill, just a few days after Mom... Leia had brought her home, and she'd been sent back to the hospital and had never come home. They'd all been told that the infection had killed her and his parents had believed it. Apparently they'd been tricked, to what ends he couldn't say. Nevertheless, she was his sister, and he wanted to fuck her. Oh yes he did. He wanted to eat her up, to suck her dry and to have her suck him dry, too. He wanted to take her as many ways as he could and he wanted to give himself to her. To make her cry and scream in pleasure.

She knew it, too. Since the interrogation she understood their familial relationship, and his agenda, and she...

Kylo could tell she wanted it too. He had felt her attraction, her arousal every time they connected. But he also knew she was unlikely to do anything about it.

🐜🐜🐜🐜🐜🐜

They battled on Starkiller. After he dispensed of the Traitor, Kylo fought Rey. He told her she needed a teacher, needed a _brother_ , and she'd tapped into the Force and then tapped into his mind. She'd seen everything in there - his talents, and his desires, what he wanted to do to her - and then she'd struck him down and left him shaking. He longed for the soft touch of her hands, for his dear sister to ease his pain, and he could sense that she longed for it too. But then the ground split and she was gone.

The Force connected them after that. They shared their loneliness, and their pain; their desire for a family, and one soft touch across the Galaxy. But then they met again, on the Finalizer, and it all went wrong again. Kylo killed Snoke to save his sister, and then he offered her everything. He offered her _power_ , to rule the Galaxy alongside him. They could be together, brother and sister, emperor and empress, and nobody could stop them.

They could also fuck. That was the part Kylo was most excited about.

Rey was excited about that too, but she didn't say yes. She still seemed to be torn about the whole incest taboo thing. Instead she reached for the lightsaber - _his_ lightsaber, the one that had belonged to Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, and which rightfully belonged to him - and he reached for it too, and together they broke it and she left him asleep on the ground.

He'd been so angry, and brokenhearted, and he'd tried to destroy the Resistance - to destroy _her_ \- but he couldn't do it. She was his sister, and he loved her too much. So he'd run away to one corner of the galaxy, and she'd run away to another, and it was a year before they saw each other in anything other than glances through the Force. 

He thought about he a lot, though. He thought about her, naked and writhing underneath him as he... he wasn't really sure, he'd never even seen a woman naked so he was unclear on the details _but_ he was certain that he'd be able to figure it out when the time came. In any case in his fantasy she loved whatever it was he was doing, and she cried out his name. And he swore that the next time he saw her in person he was going to make that happen, some way or another.

🐜🐜🐜🐜🐜🐜

They battled again, and it was wonderful. She'd been training, and she was strong in the Force and strong with her lightsaber skills. She was dressed in white, and the water from the ocean around the wreckage on which they battled splashed up and rendered her clothing translucent. He could see the dark circles of her nipples through her tunic, the splotch of the thatch of dark hair between her legs through her pants, and they were distracting. That was his excuse, anyway, when she struck him down for the third time. 

But this time she didn't run away. This time she lifted him up over her shoulders, and carried him to a ship, and took him away. When he awakened he was warm and dry and covered in a blanket, and a warm, rich, meaty scent filled the air. She was there, a bowl in her hands, and he smiled as he sat up and took it from her.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said, her accent lilting, lips pulled into a shy smile. "I've been thinking. We can make this work, whatever this is, if you still want to."

Kylo took his time blowing across the hot spoonful of stew, chewing it and swallowing it before he responded.

"Make what work, exactly?"

"Dear brother," Rey rolled her eyes, and Kylo froze. She'd called him _dear brother_. That was a good sign. "I know what you want, and I want it too."

"What I want?" He choked.

"You want to fuck me, don't you? I want that too. I've been practicing!"

"Practicing? You mean..." He lifted his hand holding the spoon and waved it around, and she nodded, grinning.

"Yeah! And they want to join us, if that's okay?"

Kylo had to admit that he'd never considered sharing Rey, but if she wanted to share that was cool. He just wanted to fuck her; the details were flexible.

Rey whistled, and a clatter sounded from another room. A moment later something that appeared to be a giant bug skittered into the room. It was black, had six legs, and three defined segments to its body - a triangular head with antennae poking out over large, shining black compound eyes, a narrow thorax, and a thick, long abdomen that ended in a taper. The tip of the tapered end dripped clear fluid on the hard floor. It was at least four feet long, and as Kylo watched the thing tipped its head as though examining him, and chittered loudly.

"Yes, that's my big brother. He looks much better awake than asleep, doesn't he?" Rey said, apparently in response.

Kylo shook his head to disperse the surprise. "You understand that thing?"

"Yes, and that _thing_ understands you. But it's not a thing. Its name is Clit'ris. I'm not sure what race it is." The thing chittered again, and Rey nodded. "It isn't sure either. But anyway, it likes to fuck and it turns out I do too, and it makes good stew, so we make a pretty good team."

Kylo took another bit of stew. It _was_ very good. He finished the bowl while he watched Rey and the bug - Clit'ris - getting friendly on the floor. By the time he set the bowl aside Rey was completely naked and Clit'ris was rubbing its abdomen between her legs while it used its mandibles to massage first one breast and then the other. Rey was getting quite breathless.

"Come on, get up on the bed," Kylo insisted, helping his sister to stand on wobbly legs while Clit'ris clamored up. Rey helped Kylo take off his own clothes, and then he was naked too. Naked, and at a bit of a loss.

"So, how do we do this?" He asked, looking down at the other two, comfortable on the bed. Rey reached out and placed the tip of her finger on the end of his erect dick; it came back moist with precum. She held it up in front of Clit'ris's maw, and it leaned forward and sucked the digit in. Rey moaned.

"You haven't done this before, have you brother?" Rey asked.

"No. But I've thought about it a lot. I know I want to make you feel good."

She smiled up at him. "I want that too. Okay. How about to start you lay on your back, and I can be on top. That way I can move the way I like, and you can learn from me."

"You can be my teacher," he murmured, lying down in the space they cleared for him.

"I can," she said, straddling his hips and pressing her hot, open pussy against where his dick lay on his stomach. "Oh, there's one other thing." She reached her hands behind her and grasped under his thighs, making his legs bend and lifting up his backside. "Clit'ris wants to fuck your ass while I fuck your dick. Is that okay?"

Kylo peeked around Rey to look at the creature lurking at the end of the bed. It was leaking even more fluid than it had been before, and had curled around so the tip of its abdomen was pointing at his ass. It sure looked like it wanted to fuck, but Kylo wanted to make sure.

"You really want to do that, Clit'ris?"

The thing chittered and waved its antennae, and that was enough for Kylo. He'd used his fingers in his ass while he was masturbating plenty of times, and if he could take three of his own fingers he was sure he could handle the bug. It would feel good, and having his sister's pussy on his dick at the same time would be extra good.

"Okay," he said, "let's do it."

He bent his legs and lifted them up to give Clit'ris all the room it needed, which made Rey squeak and fall forward.

"Careful, brother," she muttered as she lifted up and positioned herself on the tip of his dick. "We don't want to get hurt before we even get started."

"I won't ever hurt you again, dear sister," he answered, taking her by the hips and encouraging her to take his dick at the same time that Clit'ris poked the dripping end of its abdomen into Kylo's asshole. The intrusion was strange - stiff and cold, very unlike his own fingers, but it warmed up quickly as Clit'ris thrusted into him, rubbing up against his prostate and making Kylo moan. Rey was moaning, too, as she acclimated to Kylo's dick.

"You're such a big brother," she chuckled at her own joke. "Your dick fills me up so good." She rocked down on him and Clit'ris rocked into him and it wasn't long before the two of them had him on the edge of orgasm.

"I'm gonna," he whined, almost sobbing, "gonna..." Rey's hand was soft and warm on his cheek, exactly as he'd wanted it after she defeated him on Starkiller the year before.

"I'm here, brother," she whispered, "I'm not leaving you. But I want to come with you. You need to hold on, okay? Do this for me. Do this for your baby sister."

Kylo realized then that he would do anything, absolutely anything, for his most beloved sister. "Yes, yes, yes..." that was all he could say, but he held on until she started to cry out and he could feel her orgasm building inside her, a warmth that moved between them, something like their bond in the Force, but even sweeter. 

"Come with me, brother," she demanded, and that was all he needed. He gripped her hips and fucked into her, shouting her name as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Clit'ris held on too, fucked Kylo through his orgasm before it pulled out too, and chittered loudly. The chitter was followed by a spooshing sound and wetness seeped around the sheets by Kylo's backside. 

"Clit'ris came too," Rey murmured into Kylo's ear, "it dumps eggs when it's done. It'll clean them up itself."

Kylo and Rey held each other as the creature shuffled around and made noises that implied strongly to Kylo that he was eating the eggs, and when he was done he pulled the sheet out from under them and dragged it out of the room.

Rey stayed, warm in Kylo's arms, and Kylo swore to himself that he would never let his sister go again.


End file.
